


Bowl of Cherries

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: The Quickest Way to a Devil’s Heart [12]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante gets insulted by Vergil and our dear reader, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Gen, Vergil being a lovesick moron and not knowing what to do, just playful jabs, nothing bad, vergil being awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: Today is the grand "re-opening" of your shop. You wake up super early and get things started.Throughout the day, the crew stops by to say hello and take some treats home.
Series: The Quickest Way to a Devil’s Heart [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751872
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

You woke to your phone alarm going off. Half-asleep, you felt around your nightstand until you felt your phone. Through tired eyes, you looked at the time.  _ 5:45am… today's the day. _

You slipped out of bed and cautiously tiptoed to your bathroom, thanking yourself for showering the night before. The last thing you want to do is wake the boys up at this hour.

After washing your face and brushing your teeth, you went back to your room to get an outfit for opening day.

After digging through your closet, you opted for a black dress with little pumpkins and a pair of black flats with orange jack-o-lantern faces. After packing a quick bag, you slipped out of your room. 

You checked on Dante. He was sprawled out on his bed, snoring.

You checked on Vergil. He was curled up under the covers, lightly snoring.

You tiptoed down the stairs and to the kitchen. You decided to make a quick breakfast for them before leaving.

Working fast, you cooked some sausage and eggs. After chopping them up and heating up two tortillas, you assembled two breakfast burritos; filled to the brim with sausage, eggs, and cheese. You wrapped each burrito in foil and put red and blue sticky notes on them.

You hurriedly stepped out of the building, locked the doors, and jogged to your shop.

\------------------------

Once in your shop, you got right to work. For the next couple of hours, you worked on making the treat of the day. Opening day. In fall. It was perfect.

You brought tray after tray of goods out to the front of your shop: pumpkin cheesecake bars, cinnamon rolls, mini pumpkin pies, cranberry tarts, orange poppy seed muffins, salted caramel chocolate chip cookie bars, and of course, strawberry tarts.

Soon, the display cases were filled with goodies.

After wiping down the tables, setting up the large coffee machine, and putting the music on, you put your apron on and clicked on your open sign, officially opening for business.

Within five minute, your first customer walked in. A college student you recognized as a regular from your old shop.

"Good morning!" you greeted the young man with a bright smile "Let me know if you need anything!"

The customer nodded at you with a smile as he browsed your goods.

After a couple of minutes, he made his decision "A couple of slices of the pumpkin bread"

You nodded with a smile "You got it!" you quickly got the slices of bread and bagged them up "Here you are!"

The man smiled in thanks "Glad this place is back after the disaster"

You puffed out your chest as you placed your fists on your hips "Nothing can stop me from baking!"

The man chuckled at your gusto before leaving "You have a nice day. Glad you're back!"

\-------------------------------------

Throughout the day, customers came and went; buying goodies and expressing their relief of you being back in business.

Eventually, three of the small tables by the windows were occupied by customers;two old folks and a student.

You glanced at the clock.  _ 12:30… lunch hour… _

As you put out another batch of snickerdoodles, your ears perked up at the sound of the door opening. You perked up when you saw Trish and Lady enter your shop.

"Hey! You actually came!"

Lady waved to you with a smile "Of course we did! Wouldn't miss this shit for the world!"

You smiled warmly as Trish and Lady looked around your shop "Busy day, today?"

Trish gave you an affirmative hum "Very. Had to take care of a couple of infestations. Did some shopping afterwards"

"Oh, that's good"

"Speaking of" Lady piped up "We gotta take you out again sometime"

"We'll have to pick a date, then"

Trish pointed at a cake "Might I ask what this is?"

"Oh!" you perked up "That is a pear cake with a light cinnamon sugar glaze. You can buy it by the slice or as a whole cake"

Lady's eyes sparkled "I'm down for the whole cake" she gave Trish a questioning look "Trish?"

You leaned over and whispered to Trish "Warm it up. Top it with some vanilla ice cream"

Smirking, Trish made her decision "Alright. You convinced us. We'll take a whole cake"

You nodded with a smile "Let me box it up for you, then!"

As you boxed a cake, you asked Lady "Hear anything from the men?"

Lady was quick to answer the question "Dante and Vergil had to go take care of a deal"

"Ah. Okay"

"Speaking of Dante, he wanted me to tell you that he'd be by later"

You smiled as you handed Trish the boxed cake "Thank for passing on that message" you waved as the two left "Have a good one!"

\-----------------------------

An hour after Lady and Trish's visit, business started to slow down a bit, giving you time to breathe.

You were in the back of the kitchen making a batch of Halloween brownies when you hear screeching tires from outside. You smile knowing full well who it was.

Wiping your hands on a towel, you re-entered the front of the store as Nero and Nico entered the shop.

"Good afternoon, you two! I was wondering if you'd stop by"

Smirking, Nico point and thumb at Nero "It was him that was whining about wanting to come here"

Nero gave Nico a dirty look "I was NOT whining!"

Nico waved her hand dismissively "Whatever, man" she wandered around the shop, looking at each and every dessert "You make all of these yourself, Y/N?"

You winked with a smug grin "You know it"

Nico let out a low whistle "Impressive" she eyed the pumpkin cheesecake bars "I'll take a couple of these"

Once the bars were bagged up Nico let Nero know that she'd be in the van.

When Nico left the shop, Nero turned to you "How's the first day, mom?"

"Oh, it's been wonderful Nero" you answered as you gave Nero some salted caramel brownies "Lady and Trish came by and took home a pear cake"

Nero smiled as he bit into a brownie "That was nice of them" he ate another brownie before continuing "You see Dante or Vergil at all?"

You shook your head "No. Lady told me that they went to a deal"

Nero nodded in understanding.

"So how are Kyrie and the kids?"

Nero smiled at the mention of Kyrie "They're great. Speaking of, I promised Kyrie that I'd bring something home for her and the boys"

"I can help you in that department. What do they like?"

"They kids aren't picky, so anything is good. And Kyrie is always happy whenever cranberries are in season"

"I got just the thing" you guided Nero to a desert "Cranberry orange scones. They go great with coffee or tea"

Nero nodded eagerly "I'll take some of those"

"You got it" you bagged some scones before looking over the goods "And for the kids… I'm thinking these sugar cookies" you pointed at the sugar cookies. Simple sugar cookies with an orange icing pumpkin design.

"That works. I'll take three"

"Alright" you bagged the cookies and looked at Nero questioningly "And you?"

"What about me?"

"What would you like?"

Light pink dusted Nero's face as he scratched his nose "I… what do you have?"

"Well" you smiled enthusiastically "Lucky for you, fall is caramel season, so I have plenty of caramel goodies"

You giggled at the sight of Nero's eyes lighting up at the mention of caramel.

"Over here, Nero" you gestured Nero to the other end of the shop "I have just the thing"

He looked at the dessert you were pointing at "What are those?"

"Snickerdoodle cookies with caramel filling"

Nero inhaled deeply "I'll take some"

You smiled as you bagged some cookies.

After putting everything in a larger bag, you asked Nero "Anything else?"

Nero shook his head "Nah. I should be getting back to Fortuna"

You gave a curt nod and handed the bag to him "Well, say hi to Kyrie for me, okay?"

"Of course" he turned to leave but stopped. He glanced back at you.

You brows furrowed in concern "Nero?"

Nero placed the bag on the counter and pulled you in a warm hug, catching you off guard.

"N-Nero?"

"Glad you're doing okay, mom"

You blinked away tears that threatened to spill as you whispered "Thank you, Nero"

When Nero left, the lone customer, an elderly lady, spoke up "What a sweet boy you have. Taking the time to visit his mother"

You smiled at the woman's words.  _ I really do... _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Nero left, it was straight back to work.
> 
> After hours of working, you find yourself a tad bit sad that the twins haven't stopped by

After Nero left, it was back to the grind. A small handful of customers came in, bought some goods, sat at the tables and left.

Soon, it was an hour before closing time. You scanned the now empty shop and decided that now would be a good time to make the dough for the next day.

In the kitchen, you work diligently on making the large batches of dough, putting extra elbow grease in your kneading.

As you made a fourth batch of dough, you could feel your heart breaking a tiny bit. Dante and Vergil never showed up.

You shook the thought from your head.  _ They probably had a hard mission and were exhausted. I refuse to be petty and hold it against them! They have their work and I have mine. _

You were snapped from your thoughts when you heard the shop's bell ring.  _ A customer! _

"I'll be right with you!" you called out. You didn't do much of it when you didn't get a response.

As you placed the dough in the large fridge, a gloved hand was planted on the fridge door, causing you to jump with a squeak.

Dante stood leaning against the fridge, grinning "Heya, peach!"

"Dante!" you exclaimed with a smile "You're here!"

The red hunter flashed a toothy grin "Of course! You know I can't stay away from your baking! Verge is here, too!"

Your eyes lit up at the mention of the blue hunter's name "Vergil's here?"

Dante nodded "Yup!" he looked towards the doorway that led to the shopfront "Hey, Verge!"

When there was no response, you and Dante poked your head out to see Vergil checking out the desserts. You made your way to him with a smile "See anything that interests you?"

Vergil glanced up at you before going back to studying the goods "You made everything here?"

"That's right" you nodded.

"Impressive" he proclaimed "Dante can't even sit at his desk without falling asleep"

Dante frowned at his brother "Way to throw me under the bus, bro"

"You'll live" Vergil snarked.

Dante rolled his eyes as he joined his brother in eyeing the treats "Vergil's right though, Y/N. The fact that you woke up so early to make all of these is damn impressive"

You smiled bashfully "Thank you"

Dante hummed before saying "Thanks for the breakfast burritos, by the way. They were awesome"

\-----------------------------

As the three of you talked, Dante took note of how late it was "Damn we should be getting back to the shop, Verge"

Vergil glanced at the clock and then back at you "Will you be walking with us, Y/N?"

You shook your head "I can't. I need to get this dough done, tonight" you waved your hand dismissively "I can back back on my own. It's okay"

Vergil was hesitant but he followed Dante out the front door, anyway.

You sighed deeply as you went back to the kitchen after locking the front door.  _ Better get this done quick… _

You were so focused on making the dough, you failed to hear the back door opening.

"Y/N" a voice spoke up, causing you to jump out of your skin. It was Vergil.

"Jesus, Vergil! You scared me!" you exclaimed, trying to calm your racing heartbeat.

A guilty expression crossed his face "My apologies, Y/N. I didn't mean to frighten you"

You shook your head "It's alright" you knew he didn't mean to make you jump like that. You looked up at him "Did you need something?"

Vergil remember why he returned "Let me help you with your task"

You cocked your head "You want to help me with tomorrow's dough?"

Vergil gave you a curt nod "It will get done quicker with the two of us"

"Do you know how?"

Vergil was quiet before admitting "No…"

You smiled warmly "That's okay. I can teach you"

He made his way towards you before you stopped him "AH! Wait!"

Vergil was caught off guard "What?"

You gestured at gloves "Take those off and wash your hands"

Vergil obeyed your command and removed his gloves. You quickly added "Oh! And your coat! I don't think you want to get flour on it"

The hunter nodded "Good point" and he removed his coat. It took everything in you to not blush at the sight of his bare arms.  _ It's like a Victorian woman showing her ankles! Scandalous! _

When he hung up his coat, he looked to you for further instruction. You dug through a cabinet and pulled out an apron "Put this on"

Vergil did as he was told and tied on the apron. He looked down at the apron and frowned at the cutesy cupcake on it, causing you to snicker.

He glared at you as you giggled "Are you done?"

Your giggling died down and you nodded "I'm sorry. You just look so adorable in that. The big, bad, blue demon wearing a cute apron"

Still frowning, he growled "Speak none of this to Dante"

You made a cross motion on your chest "Don't worry, Vergil. I won't" you gestured for him to stand next to you.

When he stood at your side, you spread flour on the countertop and tossed a large ball of dough on the surface.

"What is the flour for?" he asked.

"It's so the dough doesn't stick to the counter" and with that, your little lesson started "Now, when kneading dough, you want to use the bottom of your palm. That's were most of the hand strength is" you started to knead your dough "Like this"

Vergil carefully copied your motion as he asked "How will I know when to stop?"

"When the dough is smooth on the outside and springs back when you press on it with your fingers. And until it's no longer sticky"

Vergil wordlessly nodded as he continued to knead the wad of dough. After a few minutes, he ceased kneading.

"I believe I am done. Though, I think an expert's opinion would suffice"

You checked on the wad of dough and after testing it, you nodded "Yup! You are done~ Now, put in that metal bowl, cover it and stick it in the fridge"

Vergil did as told and asked "What is next?"

You grinned "Cheesecake bars"

\------------------------------

For the next two hours, you and Vergil worked diligently on making goods that would be sold the next day.

When the two of you were finished, he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, unknowingly spread a bit of flour on his skin.

"Are we done?"

You nodded "Yup! We're all done for the night!" you spotted the flour on his forehead and handed him a damp paper towel "You got flour on you" pointing at your own forehead.

Vergil quickly wiped off the flour and tossed the trash.

"Is there anything else?"

"Nope! I can lock up and head home" you removed your apron as you said "You can go on ahead. I'll catch up"

"Not an option" he refuted "It's dark and you'd be walking alone. I'm walking with you. No compromise"

You gave Vergil a look before you remarked "Walking a lady home? You're such a gentleman"

Vergil smirked as you locked the back door "Consider this me doing it as a friend"

"Heh. Alright"

After getting your coat and bag, you locked the front door and began your walk with Vergil.

When the two of you reached the steps of Devil May Cry, you turned to Vergil "Thank you for tonight. You were a huge help"

"It was nothing---"

"No it wasn't. You didn't have to come back and help me. You came back on your own will. That was really sweet of you"

Vergil stared wide-eyed at your kind words before clearing his throat "You're welcome…"

You stretch out your arms "Well, better head inside and shower. I feel gross"

Vergil said nothing as you head inside "Hey, Dante!"

Dante waved at you "Hey, peach!"

Once you were out of earshot, Dante gave Vergil a teasing look. Vergil scowled at his brother "What?"

"How'd your date go?" teased Dante.

The frown on Vergil's face got deeper "I was NOT a date, you moron. She simply needed help"

Still smirking, Dante rolled his eyes "That's not what I heard a few seconds ago"

Vergil visibly bristled "She was simply showing her gratitude. Nothing more"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, dude"

Vergil huffed as he made his way up the stairs.

"Goodnight, lover boy!" taunted Dante.

Vergil leapt over the stairs and pounced at Dante, pummeling him and rolling all over the tile floor.

After fighting for a bit, Vergil finally got off of Dante, leaving Dante to laugh to himself. Vergil stomped up the stairs, fuming. As he made his way to his bedroom, you stepped out of yours only to crash into his chest and fall on your rump.

Vergil froze when you tumbled to the floor before kneeling down to help you up "Y/N. My apologies"

"It's okay, Vergil. I should be looking where I was goin---" you noticed a fresh bruise on his face. You frowned "Dante!"

"Wasn't me!" the red devil exclaimed.

You huffed a sigh before turning your attention to Vergil "You okay?"

"I'm fine. It's more than a strike from that fool to hurt me"

You chuckled "Good. Can't have that face of yours be scuffed" you brushed dust from his coat "Though, unlike Dante, you're face isn't your only valuable asset"

"Y/N!" Dante shouted in an offended tone, though you could hear the smile on his face.

"Oh, come on, you big baby! You know I'm joking!"

Vergil hummed with a small smile "I'm fine, Y/N"

You nodded as you went downstairs for a late dinner.

Vergil entered his room and shut his door, his heart pounding from being in close vicinity of you. Your permanent smell of fresh baked bread, lingering in his nose.  _ There's that feeling again. It can't be… No. She's just a good friend. A kind person. Nothing more. _


End file.
